Love Will Always Conquer
by cottongirl619
Summary: He knows they will always be together. And he has no problem with that.


Roxas sat in an enormous chair, his eyes drifting to the left, his right hand holding up his head, which seemed to become he

Roxas sat in an enormous chair, his eyes drifting to the left, his right hand holding up his head, which seemed to become heavier by the moment. He yawned quietly, so that his parents would not give him the glares he usually received from them. Disapproval was something he had grown accustomed to, but the lectures were so boring, even more boring than the silence he was now in, and so, he kept quiet. His mother looked at him, her eyes wide with happiness, and he gave her a small smile back.

"Next." A loud voice boomed out of nowhere, and Roxas straightened up as soon as he saw the spiky red hair that seemed to defy gravity. Roxas smiled at the boy walking towards him, knowing exactly who he was, exactly what his voice sounded like.

Hell, he knew how his body felt pressed against his, and he knew that his lips were unusually warm and soft. Roxas' brain seemed to malfunction and stutter at the thoughts of the nights they spent together.

"What business have you here, young Axel?" Roxas' father said, his eyes soft but his voice firm. Roxas seemed to be interested in this as well. What business did his love- I mean, Axel, have here?

"I've come to ask for your son's hand in marriage."

Oh, my…God.

Axel was incompetent, but Roxas had never seen him be any stupider than he was right now.

"Excuse me?" Roxas' mother said, her voice anxious. She gave a quick look to security, who were already assembled in neat lines in front of the castle. Oh God. They were going to _murder_ Axel.

And that, for the record, is never good.

"Well, I'm in love with your son, and by the way he's looking at me right now, I think he's in love with me too."

What? Roxas was most certainly not giving him any looks of _desire. _He was giving him a look of shock, a look that said '_Get the hell out while your limbs are still attached to your body.'_

Axel didn't get the memo, though, and he started to walk towards King Sora and Queen Kairi, who were giving him looks of disgust.

"RUN AXEL!" Roxas said, in a sudden spurt of acceleration. Roxas ran towards said redhead, grabbed his hand, and began running like a mad man. This was not good. Not good at all. He could already feel the bodies that would come after them both, the looks of anger from his parents, their eyes piercing his back. Namine was the only normal one in their family after all. Roxas felt his breath catching up with him, and he ignored Axel's cries. He was in love with him, indeed, but he had no idea how it was going to work out.

In other words, Roxas was _scared_.

He found an alley and he ran inside of it, his wine red cape flowing in the wind, and then stopping as soon as he stopped. He turned so that he was pressed against the cold brick wall, grabbed Axel's shirt, tugged on it fiercely, and made him lean down so he could kiss him. Roxas spared no time to be gentle. He grabbed a fistful of Axel's hair, and he deepened the kiss, their mouths clashing violently. Roxas parted quickly, and some footsteps were heard. Axel released himself from Roxas' grasp and pressed himself against the wall, so that he would be invisible to the eyes that were desperately searching for them both.

"Prince Roxas, we have come to save you from your kidnapper!" a strong voice said, and it echoed. Oh, he had gone from escaping to being _kidnapped_? Typical parents.

The sound of metal clashing against each other and gravel crumbling below footsteps became louder and louder. Roxas held his breath and reached for his lovers hand. He grasped it tightly, and shut his eyes tightly. They continued walking away.

There was a sigh, and then a moment of silence, as if they were both deliberating what the next move would be. Obviously Roxas could not go back anymore, his parents were disgraced by his actions. But luckily, Namine would be a good Queen when the time came.

"Axel, no matter what, happens, I love you." Roxas said, as if he were about to be executed. For some reason, he grinned. Axel got in front of him, as if protecting the blonde boy with the azure eyes. He looked the other way, opposite of where Roxas was standing, and he gave a smug grin, as if he knew exactly what to do now.

"No worries. They won't find you if you're with me." Axel said, and he turned suddenly towards the blonde, who was still smiling. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders by those simple 3 words. I love you. It was no longer difficult to say.

"Axel-" Roxas began, and then he realized that it was indeed, raining. He looked upwards, and saw the millions of droplets of water cannon balling towards him. The clouds that framed the sky were beautiful but a deadly dark color, and Roxas knew that if they stayed here any more they would get caught up in a fierce storm. Axel stole a quick kiss from Roxas, and this time, he grabbed Roxas' hand, and ran as fast as he could. The redhead's hair seemed to sink down slowly, as if it couldn't stand up right in the rain.

"Axel! Where are we going?!" Roxas demanded.

"Somewhere were we can be free and together." Axel said, and looked towards the blonde boy once more. His eyes seemed to glow in contrast to the dark eerie sky, and his smile was beautiful. Roxas decided, at that very moment, that no matter where that boy went, he was sure to follow.

**Well, Akuroku day is tomorrow and I just needed to post this before the other kiddies ran over me with their other fanfictions. :**

**Drawing that goes along with this is available on my account for deviantart. : my username is cheesysora. lul**

**Toodles!!**


End file.
